Tortured
by ElderFalloutScrolls
Summary: What happens when Steve Rogers is kidnapped by Hydra forces and tortured for weeks on end? What happens when he has to go back home and face his friends again, old and new? And what happenes when a little spider helps him along the way? (Steve/Natasha) (HIGH AMOUNTS OF GORE AND PTSD)
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER THAT WILL CONTAIN EXCESSIVE GORE. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION. 15+ AGES UP! **

**-Author's Note—**

** How is everyone!? This is the last installment in my Introduction series involving people relating to the arc light. Hope you all enjoy this horribly graphic chapter. I don't think when I write, I just write, and this was another result of my mindless writing. SO ENJOY BIATCHES!**

Himalayas …

Steve Rogers, Captain America, The man with a plan, no matter what you call him, he is still a man. Albeit an extraordinary man with serum, making him damn near invincible by most standards. But he is still a man, mentally, emotionally, and physically. He was reminded of this when he was kidnapped by the last Hydra resistance known to man while trying to find leads on the Winter Soldier. He was currently locked in some massive bunker complex in the Himalayas, being tortured daily, as shitty as a reminder as it was to remind him of his humanity, it was.

Steve screamed loudly as they torturers drilled the fifth spike into his forearm. Another man soon walked over. "Not..No-ot again…Please…Ple-AUUUUUGGHHHHH!" The man grinned wildly as he smashed a hammer down on the spike, causing it to shatter inside his arm, destroying the bone and surrounding muscle and flesh. Tears streamed down his face, sobbing and wailing loudly. He had been here for twelve weeks, twelve very long weeks. They have done dozens of different methods, new ones each day of causing Steve as much pain as humanly possible without killing him.

The first man pulled the chain that bound him to the chair and tightened it. Soon he dragged a large metal bucket over full of green liquid. "Not..not the acid again." He looked at the two spikes sticking out from the bottom of the bucket and looked at the large holes in either of his feet and the countless blisters and chunks of visible bone where the acid had caused his flesh to melt off in chunks. The forcibly grabbed both of his feet and lined it up with the holes and pushed down hard, sinking his feet deep into the acid. He screamed loud and it echoed deep throughout the bunker, bringing smiles to countless Hydra agents.

Avengers Tower…

The Avengers, minus Steve, sat in the top suite of the tower, overlooking schematics for the Himalayan base. 3D pictures provided from recon scouts getting pictures when they figured they had kidnapped Steve. It was heavily fortified. But they were willing to take the risk if it meant getting Steve back. Thor had even come from Asgard when he had heard the news. It had been almost 8 months since the attack on New York, after Tony had taken down AIM, Steve and Natasha stopped Hydra, and Thor stopped the elves. Everyone had been rather torn up by the disappearance of Steve, but mostly Tony and Natasha.

Tony over the past few months had really got to known Steve and soon revealed to him how much he truly looked up to him as a child. Steve of course was flattered and far nicer to Tony. Although Tony still picked at him, about his age, virginity, and morals, he still looked up to him.

Ever since helping him take down the Hydra resistance that tried to attack New York with helicarriers, Natasha felt much closer to him, and when the group had received a live video feed of him being tortured. She was horrified at the sight of him…

5 week ago…**PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION:HIGH GORE CONTENT**

_The Avengers minus Thor, (hadn't returned from Asgard yet), had gathered around a projector in Tony's lab, after receiving a message, everyone watched as a bloodied and beaten Steve, hanging from the ceiling by nothing but chains, groaned softly. Everyone gasped softly. Tony whispered softly, but loud enough for JARVIS to hear. "Find this message's point of origin." Soon a masked man walked into screen holding what looked like an over sized apple peeler. He approached Steve and raked it down his chest, laughing as a huge layer of skin and muscle peeled off of him and fell to the floor. Steve screamed very loudly and began shaking wildly trying to stop the pain. Another man came onto the screen and tossed white dust on the wound causing his screams to get louder. "Salt." Clint said sadly. The men laughed and walked off screen and returned later, one with a crowbar, and the other with a baseball bat wrapped in razor wire. They both swung with as force as possible nailing him in the arms, legs, and torso. Between blood gushing everywhere and bones cracking and shattering. Tony could no longer hold the contents of his stomach. Bruce was hyperventilating trying not to Hulk out. Clint and Natasha were extremely pale and noticed they had extreme difficulty breathing. After a few minutes of beating Steve senseless, they walked off screen again. They once again returned with new tools. The first man was holding a drill and a handful of brittle looking wooden spikes. The other man was holding a large metal mallet. They took him off the chains and placed him in a metal chair with shackles. They slipped a block of wood underneath his arm and the man with the drill began to drill all of the spikes into his forearm. Once completely in, the man with the mallet approached and slammed it down on the spikes. He roared in agony. Bruce turned and sprinted from the room, Clint and Tony both vomited. Natasha was hyperventilating and trying to keep her tears where they belonged. One of the men disappeared behind the camera and it was lifted and brought closer to the captain. He was no longer screaming…he was laughing. Everyone looked at Steve with horror. His eyes were glossy. He had lost his sanity. The camera turned to the man standing next to Steve. "We broke him, what makes you think we can't break you?" They turned the camera back to Steve who was laughing hysterically, as if sanity was never even a part of him. He was truly broken…_

Present…

The Avengers had discussed tactics on attack; Fury had appointed this mission as a class one priority. No one blamed him, they needed Steve back, healthy, sane, and alive. Soon after they finished planning, they all went their separate ways for the night so they could attack in the morning. Tomorrow was the big day.

Next Day…

It was 4 a.m. when they arrived, using the cover of night for stealth purposes. The Avengers had taken a quinjet and landed it a mile or so away from the compound. They filed off the jet and took positions surrounding the base. Iron Man and Thor were waiting on either side of the compound, ready to take air resistance. Hulk was on the mountain top a little ways away, prepared to leap off and take out any offending heavy hitters. Natasha had positioned herself right next to the large gates of the facility so she could run in and get the bunker entrance with little resistance. She had easily avoided the sniper towers that littered the walls and surrounding outsides, hiding stealthily next to the gate. Clint had taken position on a cliff top opposite to Hulk, also prepared to help take out any Heavy's.

"Everyone ready?" Tony's voice echoed across the coms, and in turn, gave him confirmation. "Alright then, Thor let's get this show on the road!" Immediately, screaming and yelling could be heard as well as Tony's suit signature sound when it took off. Helicopters and jets soon took off from the base firing missiles and minigun rounds at the two flying Avengers. Tony fired off a group of his tiny heat seeking rockets, and 6 helicopters, 3 of which had yet to even take off from the helipads, 2 Jets were also destroyed. Thor threw his hammer in arcs, massive explosion being created from Jet after Jet being taken from the sky. Soon tanks could be seen coming out from large hangers built into the mountain. As if on que, two blew up immediately, Natasha glanced up from her hidden position to see Clint smirking brightly. She was brought out of her trance when Hulk roared and leaped across the snowy valley and slammed into a tank, ripping it to pieces before turning to another. He ripped the cannon off this one and used it as a hammer, destroying another tank along the way. She heard a click behind her, knowing that someone was aiming at her. She leaped backwards in a graceful summer salt to land behind a man with an Hk M416. She dove forward and pulled a decently sized knife from her belt and jammed it into the man's spine. He cried out before falling limp into the snow. She grabbed his gun and admired it for a while, before running off with it, not after cleaning the dead man of any ammo he may have had on him. She waited patiently for her other team members to clear any heavy or air resistance left. Soon the battle was taken to the ground, four Avengers clashed against dozens of waves of enemies pouring from the base. Soon the onslaught was simmering down to nothing. The last soldier dropped when Clint buried an arrow into the soldier's chest. They gathered in front of the Bunker entrance. Tony spoke first, panting and sweating as revealed when his face plate slid up. "Alright, Clint and Natasha, you two will be entering the base to find Steve, and if you come across any control platforms, feel free to download any info you find. Thor, Hulk, you two will be helping me keep any reinforcements at bay. Move out." Tony chuckled as he heard Clint say, "Damn Tony, you're turning out to be as good as a leader as Cap'."

Clint and Natasha stormed through the heavily armored door and pushed deep inside the facility. Clint turned to her and spoke. "Alright, we need to split up to cover more ground." Clint pulled out a flash drive from his pocket and tossed it to her. "Use this on any terminals you come across." She nodded and turned away.

Natasha sprinted down the damp, narrow hallways, using he pistols to kill whatever resistance she came across. She came to a sudden halt at the distant sound of screaming. She froze in place, fear taking her heart. She sprinted in the sound's direction. She snapped the neck of a soldier that rounded the corner; she leapt over the limp corpse of the soldier and headed down a single hallway. She soon found herself standing in front of a slim metal door. She kicked it open roughly and darted in. The two torturer's eyes darted in her direction. She leapt forward kicked a medical table towards them, ramming them and knocking them over. She walked around the table and saw that they were unconscious. She smiled, a nice plan of revenge already forming in her head, revenge for Steve… STEVE! She turned and looked around frantically to see a sight that made her weak.

Steve sat limp in a chair, various blades and pins sticking out of his arms and legs, each of the blades and pins had copper wires running from them to a car battery on a nearby table. She approached wearily and began pulling out the various pins and blades. The opened the coms to the Avengers. "St-Steve has been neutralized, but he needs medical assistance immediately or he won't make it." She lifted him carefully pulling his arm around her neck and pulling him roughly to guide him out of the room. Unknown to her that would be the first time in twelve weeks he left that room. He was in awful shape. Chunks of flesh missing everywhere, blood covering him head to toe, his right ear looked as if it had been torn off and sown back on, his feet were..ALMOST ALL BONE?! She let out a strangled sob at the sight of his feet. She continued to hoist him away from the room. He had countless lacerations, burns, bruises, and gashes assorted all over his body. She laid him down outside the door and walked back to the two interrogators; she pulled out two small green tinged blades from her belt and rammed them into the men, one each. The poison on the blade would cause them to suffer for hours before death. Fitting death for them she thought. She turned and was about to leave when a console caught her gaze. She ran over and stuck the drive into the CPU. Countless files dedicated to Hydra, some dating back to 45' when Steve first fought them. She noticed a few blacklisted files that made her blood run cold.

RED_

WINTER_

KGB_BLACK-WIDOW_

She shivered in fear at what may be on these documents. She swallowed the lump in her throat and downloaded them to the drive. She accidently clicked open the Winter Soldier file and skimmed it. Her eyes opened wide, _HE_ was here. She closed the file and picked out the drive. She gathered Steve up and headed deeper into the base. She soon found what she was looking for, Cryo rooms. She had read that he had been wiped again and again after their encounter in DC, but he stilled remembered Steve and her, so they put him away in cryo instead. She kicked the door down and looked for the correct tube, a frosted, but very much alive Bucky Barnes could be seen inside, eyes closed as if he were sleeping. She hit the defrost button and watched as the lid opened and Bucky stumbled out. She grabbed his arm and assisted him in standing up. He looked at her and his eyes widened. "Y-you, you're the g-girl from DC." He stuttered softly. She only nodded and pointed at Steve, she could hear him gasp softly. She read that he kept asking the scientists to see Steve, so she knew that he was probably remembering who his childhood best friend was. He grabbed one of Steve's arms and threw it around his neck and Natasha mirrored his action.

After ten or so minuets of careful guiding, they had reached the snowy surface. The base was in ruin, all Hydra members were gone, and all of them wiped clean. Steve would be proud. She slowly laid Steve down in the snow, and sat next to him. She intertwined her fingers with his and traced her thumb over the back of his hand. She was deeply worried for her friend, she couldn't watch him die. Soon all the Avengers were crowded around and watched Steve carefully. Tony's plate opened and he approached Bucky. "Who the hell are you?" Natasha grunted, gathering his attention. She nodded her head. Tony looked back at him before grunting in return, his face plate resuming its position. They all sighed with relief as a quinjet flew overhead.

-Author's Notes—

Well that was a treat to write, a bit titsy with the gore parts but hey, what are you going to do? I have the final list of every game/movie series that is making it into my final collaboration story. I will reveal it next chapter. Well goodnight my glorious readers.


	2. Republic of the Golden Sun

Author's Note: This is a taste babies! The official guide in the archive of the Republic of the Golden Sun! You will learn about our protagonist Mason! The Archivists, the Republic, and their history! Enjoy this; this will eventually lead to a massive collaboration between a ton of different games, TV shows, and movies!

System Reboot-Last user login/ MasonA … Access Granted Search:… All Logs on ROTGS/ Archivists} {Files Retrieved}

Before the first real signs of life began to show, there were two. The Elders, and the Dark Ones. Or as the religious followers known as Christians in Universe Degon Trell call them, Angles and Demons. The Elders fought the Dark Ones in massive battles to control what was known as Wahtal, an ethereal realm that had massive potential to grow new life. The Elders sought to protect it, and make it grow, while the Dark Ones sought to destroy it, wanting to be in complete utter control. Soon, either side picked leaders, the Elders elected their oldest and wisest to become High Elder, and leader of the Elders. This man soon became known as God referenced back to Universe Degon Trell. As for the Dark Ones, they soon picked a leader they called the Dark Lord, or the Devil in the same universe.

These factions clashed, their leaders, ever so often appearing in battle to turn the tides in their favor. Soon a full-scale war broke out, and the factions clashed causing a rupture in Wahtal, this rupture sprang out a massive boom of infinite realms, some with slight variations, others with large variations. These realms came to be known as Universes, and thus, life truly began. The Elders having been the faction to set off the rupture, had complete control of Wahtal, and created a new universe, a barren wasteland of which they banished the dark ones to. This universe was locked down, and no mind was paid to the beings within.

The Elders grew fascinated with the infinite realms they had created, and sought to learn all they could from each, they wanted to protect them and watch them flourish. They began to archive info, going from universe to universe finding new creatures, and studying how they evolved into something new. The High Elder felt that his faction had a new calling, to archive and learn of their new creation. He changed the normal Elders names from Elders to the Scribes, and his title from High Elder to Archivist. The Archivist spent eons going around and collecting info, finding some civilizations more intelligent than others.

Seeing the potential some of these creatures had, he began integrating some of them into Scribes, but this caused mass unrest from the founding Scribes, and most held resentment towards the new initiates. After many tiring eons, the first ever Archivist stepped down, and let his second in command gain control. There was an issue discovered with this revelation, as a new Archivist was to gain control, he/she/it would have less control and power as the Archivist before them. This was a little issue at the time considering the line had just been passed down, and the second in control was still immensely powerful.

As the Scribes soon learned, there was a special pattern among the infinite universes. That there were lines of Universes where certain events always occurred, certain people, causing certain events to occur. They began to utilize this pattern, and soon it was simply a matter of finding and archiving the slight differences in these lines of similar universes.

As many universes' civilizations became far more advanced, they began looking to the stars for answers, many not only looking to leave their planet or galaxy, but their universe all together. Little did they know one man, in one specific universe, had already managed to create this new technological feat.

New File Retrieved Archivist: Mason #17252837

Mason was born in a universe logged as Universe Septicon Grosh. Born and raised on a planet known as earth, in the year 2042. He grew up in a small city known as Boston, in a region-state called Massachusetts. He grew up always interested, not in the stars, but what was beyond them. A scientific theory on his planet known as String Theory, or otherwise known as the Multiverse Theory. He studied this theory through his youth and soon created a device known as the Arc Light.

The Arc Light, currently standard issue among all squad leaders in the Republic, is a machine that has the ability to transverse time, space, and universes. It has the ability to take the user through time in a different location, in a completely different universe. Mason utilized his creation in order for him to create a paradox-fixing realm, known as Salem.

Mason's creation of Salem did not pass unnoticed by the Scribes, and they began to watch him carefully. The government on Mason's planet soon took interest in what he had created, and asked him to join the military as a scientist. He readily accepted, joyful for the funding added to his project. It soon became a mission to find a new planet or universe to colonize, as Mason's planet was soon on the brink of war.

In the year 2077, a country known as China launched a worldwide nuclear strike causing the planet to become uninhabitable. Mason retreated into an underground fallout shelter in his hometown known as Vault 111. What happened to Mason in the years that followed took a massive toll on the man. Such as Sector file deleted from main File

In the year 2287, Mason having reached the age 45, technically 245, he had began moving across the country searching for a new purpose. He found that purpose with the discovery of his old Arc Light research facility. He activated the old machine and ended up being teleported to Salem. Upon his arrival, he was introduced to the Order of the Archivist. The Archivist at the time, Vinh Tú, a man from Universe Moís Cebrann, saw Mason as a very powerful and intelligent man, with much potential still locked away. He choose to personally mentor Mason in the ways of the Archivist, and Mason readily learned everything he could. Soon his power was passed down the line to Mason, resulting in his initiation as the first outsider in history to become an Archivist.

Mason traveled back to his home world, and went in search of a legend he heard of during his time in the wastes. A Lone Wanderer, a man by the name of David Maven. He telepathically contacted him, letting him know that he wanted to recruit him. After the conversation, Mason's body shut down due to the massive energy use. When he awoke, several weeks had passed, and he made his way to the Capital of his country, Washington, DC. He met up with David and assisted him in the defeat of an evil Legion. After the war ended, He asked David to fight with him, and soon they began their training together. As time passed on, they formed an unbreakable bond, becoming best friends. Soon Mason began recruiting others as a temporary militia to help him travel and learn information.

New File Retrieved The Republic of the Golden Sun/Council

As the years began to fly by, they soon mastered various fields that helped them become better leaders. Soon Mason felt that he needed a more permanent army as means of establishing diplomatic relations with different planets and cultures. After a 6000-year time period, Mason began recruitment of his High Council, a group of people only able to answer to Mason, and no other person, not even the Elders or Scribes. Mason went from Universe to Universe in search of the perfect individuals, and low and behold, he soon found them. He then formed a Republic; leaders from various worlds and civilizations were now members of the senate. The council soon was completely forged, and a new era began, the Solstice Era.

ACCESS DENIEDAll data pertaining to SOLSTICE ERA has been moved to head terminal, have a nice day!


	3. DOC

Hello kiddies, to those who are confused about the previous chapter posted, it was simply a taste of something big, like…. Wayyyyy bigger. I plan on doing a massive story compilation that involves many TV shows, video games, and movies. That was a summary up to the point that you need to know. **_FALLOUT FANS: WORRY NOT, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY, MERELY A SUMMARY OF ONE SMALL PART IN DAVID'S LIFE. YES, HE BEATS THE LEGION, BUT I NEVER SAID IT WAS A HAPPY ENDING WHERE EVERYONE LIVES, MIGHT WANT TO BE AWARE OF THAT BTW. AS FOR THE STORY ITSELF, IT WILL CONTINUE FOR A LONG WHILE. _**As for everyone else, keep calm and carry on, I will continue to post for each of my stories, some having more priority over the others. **_SU FANS: IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THROUGH A GUEST REVIEW THAT MAKING STEVEN 25 WAS SLIGHTLY ABBRASIVE TO THE STORY LINE, BUT ITS NOT GOING TO CHANGE. I HAVE 10,000 IDEAS IN MY TWISTED LITTLE NOGGIN THAT INVOLES ADULT STEVEN THINKING LIKE A KID. AND MANY MORE THAT 17 YEAR OLD STEVEN WOULD NOT SIMPLY DUE FOR, SO I NEEDED A QUICK CHANGE OF PACE AND MADE HIM GROW A BIT MORE, AS WELL AS TO PEOPLE WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I DID THIS, HE FELT AWEFUL ABOUT FAILING THE MALACHITE MISSION, AND WANTED TO BECOME STRONGER. THROUGH THE REFORMATION, HE MADE HIMSELF BIGGER AS HIS MIND SET CHANGED. THAT IS ALL. _**My priority list for each story goes from top to bottom as most important, to least.

Fallout

Steven Universe

Borderlands

CoD Zombies

Avengers

I'm sorry if you are a fan of one of the lower ranked ones, but I can only focus on one to two stories at a time, or I get all mixed up. So I hope you have enjoyed this little explanation. I know I have, good day!


End file.
